Running Dog
Running Dog is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Big Smoke from his house in Idlewood. Overview Carl goes to Smoke's house. Upon arriving there, he finds Officer Frank Tenpenny and Officer Eddie Pulaski leaving. Smoke informs Carl that they are attempting to extract information from him. Smoke tells CJ that his cousin, Mary is coming to the town from Mexico and he's going to pick her up. The two drive to a place to meet two Vagos gang members. After a short mixed Spanish conversation, Smoke knocks one out using a baseball bat while the other runs away. Carl manages to catch and kill him. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get into Big Smoke's car. *Drive Big Smoke to the meet. *Chase down the gang member. Reward The reward for this mission is increased respect. The mission Wrong Side of the Tracks is unlocked. Transcript Tips *It is a good idea to get your stamina up before doing this mission. **CJ will have infinite sprint if the Burglary mission is done beforehand. *This mission may become difficult if the player is overweight or obese. *For a really easy completion, steal the Clover north of your position and run him down. *The Sawn-off shotgun is an excellent choice for this mission, since it can be fired while running. One can be acquired from a spawn point atop the Pig Pen. Trivia *Despite there being no monetary reward, the player can collect about $500 after killing the Vagos member. *This is the only mission given by Big Smoke where you aren't required to use a motorbike. *During this mission, if you just follow the gang member in a car, he will enter in a Sentinel with another member and will shoot you if you get close. *The line the second Vagos member uses roughly translates to, "fuck you, bastard," and afterwards, "fuck your mother, dickhead." *The place where Carl and Big Smoke park is the same place where Carl and Sweet park to discuss their plans for Big Smoke during the final storyline mission of the game, End of the Line. *In this mission it's revealed that Big Smoke knows how to speak Spanish. * Earlier during the game's development, this mission also required Carl to drive Smoke back home. CJ asked Smoke about Tenpenny's visit at the start of the mission, which Smoke replied that he does not know who Tenpenny is. It is speculated that part was cut because it was a strong foreshadowing to Smoke's betrayal. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hnZysidtkI *If the player fails the mission and he's too fat during it, a phone call has received from Big Smoke. Seen in this video Gallery Running Dog.JPG|Officer Frank Tenpenny and Officer Eddie Pulaski leaving Big Smoke's house. RunningDog-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson giving chase to a Los Santos Vagos gang member RunningDog-GTASA3.jpg|Mission passed screen Video walkthrough Navigation }} de:Running Dog es:Running Dog pl:Łap zająca ar:الكلب الراكض Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas